Wildest Dreams
by decemberwithyou
Summary: AU. Sydney and Adrian meet at the ski resort in Frostbite instead of in the door of Clarence's house in Bloodlines. Will they find each other even under different circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was quiet, there was no one around me, and my heels made this awful loud clicking noise every time they came in touch with the snowy pavement. My hand was clutching the cross hanging around my neck tightly and it was safe to say that I was completely and utterly terrified. Not so much of the lack of light or people around me, but of the sole fact that I was about to go on the scariest most frightening mission of my life. Or maybe you couldn't call it a mission, but definitely a frightening and scary task. Or something.

I was about to stay at a hotel. And no, it wasn't the hotel itself that made my stockinged legs almost shake with fear. It was the guests currently staying there. It was the fact that I, Alchemist, Sydney Sage, was about to walk into a building filled to the core with vampires.

Having been homeschooled and very much on my own my entire life, even the prospect of walking into a building full of humans could slightly overwhelm me. But having to walk into one full of the creatures I'd been told was the epitome of evil by every one around me my entire life, was a whole different type of scary. One I wasn't taking very well at the moment. "Relax, Sydney," I scurried myself quietly out loud, "Dad wants you to do this, so get through it. Just be happy it's you here and not Zoe." Zoe. Another thing worrying me more than it probably should have. But these days my little sister was worrying me more than anything else. She was acting different and not in a good way, I didn't know what to do about it, and I liked knowing what to do about everything, my logistical thinking not letting me stay unknowing... ever. Stop it, Sydney, stop always worrying about everything at once. I thought to myself while taking the last couple of steps up the front porch to the resort.

Taking a last deep breath I gingerly shook the snow off my dark grey wool peacoat before grabbing the handle to open the door. Okay, Sydney. You can do this. It won't be hard. It won't change anything, it won't change you.

Little did I know that it would do just that.

This is the first fic I've ever written so I'm a little nervous. I always thought the idea Sydney and Adrian meeting in Frostbite was super interesting and since I couldn't find a story with that certain plot, I thought, why not write it myself? Anyway, this is just a little prologue, but I hope it was in character and you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept my head down. Moving my feet as fast as I could. But it felt as if there was glue stuck between my calves.

Walking.

Walking.

Walking.

 _Walk, Sydney. Just walk. It's not that hard, you've been doing it forever. Just. Move. Your. Feet._

Since it was in the middle of the night, _for them,_ the resort was pretty deserted. In fact outside of a couple of staff members rooming the halls and a clerk standing behind the front desk, it was pretty much empty. But it was in the air. The unfamiliarity. The hotel itself was very nice, very well furnitured and decorated but that didn't succeed in making me feel comfortable.

Slowly making my way to the front desk, taking deep breaths as I went, I tried thinking calming thoughts. Cars. Homework. Books. That usually worked. Not this time though. Nothing seemed to be successful in distracting me from the terrifying task at hand.

"Miss?" I was shook out of my failed attempts at distracting myself by the desk clerk. A tall, fair skinned guy. Obviously Moroi. I shuddered _. God, pull yourself together, Sydney._

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir." I stuttered, trying desperately to make my voice sound as firm as possible. "My name is Sydney, Sydney Sage. You should've gotten a call about an hour ago about my arrival."

"Oh, yes, the alchemist," He smiled, and to my horror his fangs showed, only slightly, but still, it was enough to make my hands tremble more than already. "Just give me a second, I just need to find you in our database and then we'll get your room key." He bent down slightly to look at the computer. Meanwhile, I was slowly losing my mind, on one hand frightened to death by the guy standing in front of me and on the other just as frightened by the fact that I was so scared of a guy who looked to be so kind. _He's not a normal guy, Sydney. You need to remember that._

The clerk shook me out of my own thoughts once again with a cough and a smile as he handed me my room key. "Here you go, Miss. Sage, I hope you have a lovely stay, and always feel free to call down here if there's anything you need."

I made sure to thank him in the most civilized tone I could muster before rushing back towards the elevators.

 _So close, so close to safety_. _You almost made it, Sydney._

 _Almost there._

I was walking without looking up, focusing on the carpeted floor and my Mary Janes, I could see the elevator doors, and saw that, thank God, no one was standing around and waiting for one.

 _Ten steps and this will be over. Ten steps._

That was my last thought before I collided into a wool coat that smelled like cigarette smoke. I proceeded to fall to the ground ending up laying face down on the expensive looking carpet.

 _No, no, no why this, why this now. This cannot be happening to me._

"I mean I'm used to having girls fall all over me in theory, but this is a little extreme don't you think?"

I looked up trying to locate the guy currently saying a whole lot I weren't hearing due to my unfortunate spot on the floor.

I finally got myself turned around and clear headed enough to make out a face.

Tall, unnaturally pale, skinny… a Moroi. Of course I hadn't been in such luck to run straight into a human. That would've been too much to ask for.


End file.
